


wait hold up

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack?, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Ava is not great at picking up a subtle hint that Sara wants her.





	wait hold up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> Person A: 'I like your suit.'  
> Person B: 'Thank you, it was 30% off!'  
> A: 'I wish it was 100% off.'  
> B: 'Then the store wouldn't make any money! That's just bad business.'

Ava pulled up her messages when she had a breather from all the paperwork she had to do today. She noticed she had a text from Sara, which caused an involuntary smile to spread across her face.

Sara: 'Hey, Ava. I like your suit.'

Ava responded with, 'Thank you. I got it for 30% off, instead of getting a requisition from the office.'

Sara didn't waste anytime responding. 'I wish it was 100% off.'

Ava pursed her lips, confused. 'Stores wouldn't make any money Lance, That's just bad business.' And before Sara could respond, 'I'll text you later. Gary just brought more paperwork.'

She looked up and sighed as the aforementioned agent dropped a stack of paperwork on her desk. "Is this urgent or non-urgent?"

"The first two packets I would recommend doing soon, Agent Devoe put in a request for vacation time. Which, may I add, he really needs to take. And Agent Jennison needs you to sign off on their report because you witnessed the "screw up that was a mini horse" last week." Gary put air quotes around that last part.

"Ugh, I told them that was just a pony. But nooo..." She grumbled and pulled the paper down to read through it. "Hey, Can you take a look at the last messages Captain Lance and I traded? I feel like I'm missing something."

"Of course!" Gary looked eager to know whatever it is that she might have missed and took the proffered phone. He read the last few messages and heaved a heavy sigh. "I think after you finish the important paperwork, you should look at those few messages again Director Sharpe."

"What?" But he had already high tailed it out of her office, leaving her phone right in front of her. "Dammit Gary." She groaned and with a great amount of willpower, finished the important stuff.

She examined the text messages. 'She wishes my suit was a 100% off?' Ava thought. 'That's ridiculous.' She grunted before continuing her paperwork.

About an hour later, Ava called it a day and decided she'd be better at all of this in the morning. When she was fresh and had some sort of rest in her. Normally, she would have been happy to do paperwork all night and she has done it before. But a certain space captain had convinced her it's always better to do something strenuous after sleeping.

After that inner monologue she had about the benefits of sleep, Ava decided to go get a few things from the grocery store. She was out of the almond milk Sara liked and the cheetos that Zari and Ray fought over like children most days. If you told her that she'd be buying things the Legends liked a year ago, she probably would have shot you, patched you up and then asked if you had walnuts for brains. Now, All she does is add that case of beer Mick likes because at least he doesn't have to be reminded to clean up after himself. Unlike Constantine. Ugh, she can't even stand him.

She was in the middle of checkout when she mentioned there was a coupon for the salsa she bought. Why? She didn't even like salsa, but she liked redeeming coupons. Plus, Nate would probably eat it if she didn't. Probably. "10% off." The cashier said in a monotone voice which would normally bother Ava, but this time she was still thinking about Sara's texts.

"Thank you." She said absentmindedly, taking her bags to her car.

As she was unloading and putting things away, it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "OH." She said loudly and out loud when she realized exactly what Sara meant. She quickly pulled up another message box, texting and asking Gideon where Sara was.

'Captain Lance is currently alone in her room.' The AI responded, secretly hoping the director would finally taks the hints the currently moping captain had been dropping.

'Thank you Gideon. Uh, Let the Legends know they are free from the ship please?'

Gideon cheered to herself, finally the idiot humans were going to do something about the sexual tension that had been brewing for months. 'Of course Director Sharpe.'

Ava portalled herself right into Sara's bedroom, looking around and found the quickly brightening captain coming towards her. "I realise what you were trying to say now."

"You do?" Sara looked hopeful.

"I'm an idiot."

"No, You're not." The captain hurriedly stopped the self depreciating thought. "So... you're here... with me...?" She asked, shy eyes and a hesitant smile playing on her face.

"The only way my clothes will be 100% off is a mutual exchange Ms. Lance." At the questioning and very aroused look she got, Ava continued. "Meaning yours better be on the floor too with mine." She husked and Sara was quick to agree before connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. All of them. I've adopted the mistakes.  
> Update: I added a few hundred words because why not? Felt too short


End file.
